


All Play and No Work

by RedCheshire



Series: More Than Once Upon a Time [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), M/M, Montage, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Montage of short scenes - various actors from "Once Upon a Time" having fun off the set.





	All Play and No Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author. 
> 
> Note: this story was originally posted on the Nifty Archives in June 2015.  
Author's Note: This chapter is set in late fall 2014, nearing the end of when the "Frozen" storyline was being film.

**1/5: Peter Pan & Robin Hood (Robbie Kay & Sean Maguire)**

Robbie Kay was back on the set of the show "Once Upon A Time", having met with the producers regarding the idea of him returning to the show. Granted, his character of Peter Pan had been killed off, but the writers had some ideas that involved flashbacks, filling in some more of Pan's backstory. Plus...seriously, who ever stayed dead on the show? Robbie was certainly interested - he'd had fun filming with the cast and crew...and the paycheck wouldn't hurt. Timing was key though, as he'd soon be busy filming for "Heroes Reborn". The producers were also concerned about his appearance changing, since he was 19 years old and the flashbacks would need to be similar to his current appearance, before his looks continued to mature. 

Lost in his own world, mulling over the idea, Robbie rounded the corner of a building...and walked right into another one. Or at least, it felt like he'd run into a building - whatever it was had been solid enough to knock him to the ground. Shaking his head to gather himself, Robbie looked forward and saw a pair of thick legs before him. The legs went up, meeting at a crotch which bulged out, the costume barely successful at containing its bulky cargo. A throat clearing snapped Robbie out of his moment of staring and his gaze made it further north, seeing the figure of Sean Maguire, one of the actors on the show. Sean had joined the cast towards the end of the Neverland storyline, so the two had never really met. A hand reached down, offering assistance; gripping the meaty paw, Robbie felt himself pulled back up to his feet. "Thanks," he managed, his mouth feeling dry. 

"No problem at all. Lost?" Sean's large blue eyes scanned the younger man's face, showing concern...and a hint of curiously. Robbie's staring hadn't gone unnoticed. 

"Oh, no. Worked here last season, so know my way around." Robbie's face broke out in a smile, brightening his already-cute features. The man before him exuded masculinity, and he was responding with his most charming side. "Was just talking about filming some flashback scenes - you know how the show loves those. Not sure if it'll come of anything, but...eh." He shrugged, his smile broadening, as his eyes unconsciously darted down across Sean's big chest before coming back up to his face. 

"Yes, they DO love those. Hopefully you hear back from the team." Sean returned the grin, giving a wink to test the waters a bit. The other man's reaction of swallowing told him all he needed to know. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I was headed out for the day, back to the staff apartments...." 

"Oh! I'm on my way out too!" The second he'd spoken, Robbie winced internally, hearing the eagerness in his own voice.   
"But you were headed...that way?" Sean pointed a thumb back over his shoulder.   
"Errr...no, the parking lot IS that way, isn't it?" Robbie pointed the opposite direction from Sean, directly behind himself. "Was thinking of grabbing a bottle of water before leaving, but it's not as hot out as I thought, so will probably just get one back at the hotel." He felt like he was rambling, so cut it short. "Well, good luck with the show. I know it's a blast." With a short wave, he turned and started heading toward the parking lot, quietly letting out a large exhale and feeling flustered. 

"Well, if we're headed the same direction...wait up, lad." A good-sized laugh followed, as Sean trotted and caught up to the smaller man. 

About half an hour later, they were both in Sean's apartment, the sounds of laughter long gone, replaced with loud moaning. Sean leaned back against the wall, shirt unbuttoned and showing off his muscled chest, looking down at Robbie, who was on his knees, mouth full of cock. His pants had disappeared in the living room and they hadn't made it all the way down the hallway before Robbie had sunk to his knees, swallowing Sean to the root. Both men groaned with pleasure, although the younger man's sounds were muffled, his mouth stretched around the thick piece of meat. Sean ran a hand through the lighter brown hair, grabbing a handful and playfully grinding his hips. Robbie returned the tease with a wink, somehow running his tongue up Sean's shaft, circling around his cock head before flicking it several times. 

Impressed and turned on even more, he reached down and pulled the younger man up to his feet again, their mouths meeting in a wrestling match. Hands roaming up, Sean missed the bottom of Robbie's t-shirt and continued up, meeting at the neckline...and then pulling down, his biceps flexing with strength as the shirt came apart into two pieces, falling to the ground. "Mmmmm....someone is eager..." Robbie breathed the words out huskily before latching his mouth to Sean's shoulder, sucking greedily. Sean grunted, his hands sliding down Robbie's lithe form, finding his pants and undoing them...jeans and briefs both meeting the shirt down by his feet. 

Robbie moaned, feeling Sean's large hands wander over his body. Even though Sean was only an inch taller, he physically dominated Robbie due to his broader build and musculature. Thick fingers curled under the tops of his thighs, using the curve of his butt to pull up, lifting Robbie into the air. When he came down, his hips settled just above Sean's, his back pressed firmly into the wall, pinned in place. He could feel Sean's stick poking him from below...and wiggled in response, still managing to tease. 

Stepping back, Sean pulled Robbie away from the wall, easily balancing his weight. Making his way down the rest of the hallway, he entered the bedroom, making a beeline for the bed, eager to bury himself inside his new toy. Approaching the nightstand, one hand snaked down, reaching into the drawer and feeling around, finding the familiar bottle of lube. "Mmmm, against the wall." 

"Hmm?" Sean nuzzled his nose under Robbie's jaw.   
"Fuck me against the wall..."   
Sean lunged forward, clearing the few feet to the wall, once again pinning the younger man in place. He held up the bottle, staring Robbie in the eyes. Getting the hint, Robbie reached up and flicked his thumb, opening the bottle...which immediately disappeared out of view. 

The next sensation was Sean's fist bumping up against Robbie's rear, as he slicked up his cock. A snapping sound indicated the lube was closed up, a small thump resulting when it landed on the floor somewhere nearby. A finger pressed up against his entrance, pushing its way in. Sucking in a breath, Robbie closed his eyes and pushed down, biting his lower lip as he descended down on Sean's digit, taking it in. 

Sean smirked, realizing that the man half his age might have more experience than he'd bargained for. One finger became two...and then three. Deciding that the hungry bottom was opened up sufficiently, he ran his cock back and forth along Robbie's hole, watching for a response. Seeing only eagerness, he placed his tip at the entrance and pushed up - the lad wanted it, and Sean needed to empty his overly-full balls. His thick cock separated Robbie's ass and the first inch made its way in. Robbie's sphincter accommodated the head, closing back down around his shaft, a deep moan rolling out of his throat. "Ohhh, yessss.....fuck me, daddy."   
A deep chuckle erupted out of Sean's large chest. "Come again?"   
Robbie opened his eyes, the green color having gone darker as he got hornier. A devilish smile swept across his features. "I said fuck me...daddy...hard." His ass clenched around Sean's cock, helping to make his point.   
Sean's eyebrow lifted with amusement. He hadn't had someone call him *that* before...but then again, he was literally twice Robbie's age of 19.   
"Someone..." He thrust up, burying a second inch. "Has a..." Another thrust, and another inch. "Mouth on him." A third thrust...and Sean was feeling the warm hole tightening around his dick. 

Robbie's head had rolled back against the wall, mouth open, filled with both pleasure and pain. He'd had several lovers, but none this thick. Breathing deeply, he regained control of himself, bringing his head back down to regain eye contact. His smirk reemerging, he leaned forward and nibbled on Sean's lip, wiggling his hips down and managing to get another half inch inside. Pulling away, his own eyebrow went up, mirroring Sean's. Having found a button with the "daddy" bit, he wasn't sure whether or not to press it again. Instead, he opted for something simple and direct. "Fuck...me..." 

He felt the pole inside throb as Sean's mouth licked his ear, the beard tickling a little as he muttered "With this big daddy cock?" Another inch slid inside.   
Robbie reached up and gripped Sean's head, pulling it away so he could see those handsome blue eyes. "Yes. That big thick one." Both men's English accents had become guttural with lust; while Sean's had a bit of a growl to it, there was a little bit of a needing whimper in Robbie's.   
He felt Sean's fingers dig into the flesh of his hips, pulling them down as Sean reared up, burying the last of his meat inside, stretching Robbie in a way he hadn't experienced before. It felt amazing...and he was certain he wouldn't walk right for the next week. Rolling his head back again, Robbie groaned as he rolled his hips, grinding down on Sean's impaling member. He felt it begin to slide out, leaving an empty sensation behind, until Sean had pulled nearly the whole way out. Slowly, he pushed back in, once again filling Robbie's ass, the younger man alternating between deep breaths and groans. Both of them had broken out into sweat, their skin glistening, with Robbie's dick mashed between them, throbbing with pleasure. 

Sean's pace quickened with each thrust, eventually reaching the point where his entire body was involved, his large muscular thighs pushing up with leverage to bury inside Robbie's rear again and again. Robbie's hands wandered the breadth of Sean's upper body, raking down his back, gripping into his chest, and wrapping around his biceps admiringly. The man's body was built as thickly as his cock, and Robbie was intent on appreciating every inch of it. Occasionally he would mutter "fuck me with that big daddy cock", knowing that the tease would spurn Sean on, the intensity of his pounding increasing in strength and tempo, abusing Robbie's hole for the jest. 

"I'm..." Sean tapered off, concentrating on the feeling surrounding his cock.   
Robbie got the hint. "Don't fucking stop."   
His fingers tugged at Sean's hair, his hips grinding down.   
Sean eyes stared into Robbie's own, the intensity of his ramming increasing as he drove in and out of the eager, hungry bottom’s hole. With one last buck of his hips, he slammed deep inside, his balls pressing against the curve of Robbie’s rear as the heavy sac pulled up and shuddered, emptying its load. Robbie felt the already bull-sized mast of flesh swell impossibly larger as it began firing inside of him. His ass stretched even more as Sean’s cock throbbed with four large shots, the muscles of his body bunching as he roared with the pleasure of release. His chest heaved as he came back to earth, still pulsing inside the younger man as his nuts finished releasing their ample store of cum in calmer spurts. 

Blinking, Sean looked up at Robbie’s face, which was glazed over with desire, mouth slightly open as he panted, relishing the sensations from below. Sliding one hand up, Sean wrapped it around Robbie’s cock; it was about the same as his own six and a half inches, with an average thickness ending in an arrow-shaped head - a good match for its owner. Rubbing his thumb over the small amount of slickness, Sean felt the rock-hard rigidity of the flesh and could tell that it was near release. Squeezing slightly, he slowly but firmly pumped up and down a few times…which was all it took. Robbie’s breath hitched in his throat as he began shooting wildly, rapid spurts of cum blasting out, striking the two of them and quickly covering their chests and stomachs in sticky white fluid. 

Meanwhile, his ass clenched in time with his orgasm, squeezing Sean’s cock as if it were trying to milk it for the last ounces of fluid possible. It felt great…a little too great, causing Sean to lose his grip. Robbie’s body slid down, causing another half inch or so of Sean to somehow become buried inside, pressing against his already-abused prostate. Robbie’s head fell forward with a loud cry, burying his face into Sean’s shoulder as his fingers dug into the muscled, broad backside. 

The pair met once again in a deep kiss, their tongues exploring with a tired but still-invigorated passion. Sean smiled, guessing that his future trips back home to England looked more interesting.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**2/5: Captain Hook & The Cinematographer (Colin O'Donoghue & Ant)**

Ant was in heaven. He'd been hired as a cinematographer in late 2013, so had been able to spend the whole year looking at the hot actors on the show with the ideal excuse - the camera lens. The parade of good-looking men seemed to be non-stop...he really did need to sit down at some point and write a thank-you letter to the casting director. 

Right now though, he was busy sitting down with something else. Or, to be more exact, someONE else...Colin O'Donoghue, the actor playing Captain Hook. Ant was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard...with Colin kneeling in front of him, straddling Ant's body and feeding a cock in and out of the crew member's mouth. One of Colin's hands was on the headboard, holding himself upright, while the other one ran over and around the back of Ant's head, massaging the scalp and occasionally curling his fingers into the slightly wavy brown hair. Looking down, he watched as his shaft disappeared and reappeared over and over again, into the warmth of Ant's mouth. Contented lustful sighs and horny muffled moans filled Ant's apartment. 

Ant's hands roved up and down Colin's torso, relishing the taut musculature covered in dark brown fur. Up and down the stomach they would go, occasionally finding their way to the hair-covered thighs and ass, squeezing each with delight. They'd been at it for quite awhile now, slowing down and picking up the pace again, enjoying the sucking, licking, and nibbling as the smell of musk filled the air. Deciding to change things up, Ant placed his palms against Colin's hips and pushed lightly but firmly. The unexpected motion caused Colin to fall backward, landing face up on the bed. A heartbeat later, Ant had jumped between Colin's legs and engulfed his cock again, his lips wrapped around the hard throbbing meat, his head bobbing up and down vigorously. Colin grinned - Ant was obviously very skilled in the art of giving head...his enthusiasm only added to the amazing sensations. 

Too soon, he felt his balls begin to tingle. Part of him was ready for release, but he was still enjoying this too much for it to end just yet. Pressing his feet against the mattress, he shifted his body back a couple of inches, towards the edge of the bed. Ant followed, not allowing Colin's cock to slip out of his mouth. This repeated several times, until Colin was about to fall off the bed. Placing his hand on the top of Ant's head, he withdrew with a loud and wet popping noise. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Colin brought himself up to a standing position...and then leaned down to grab Ant, rolling him over onto his back. Once again, his cock found its way into Ant's mouth...from this vantage point, Colin could watch the muscles of Ant's throat expand and contract with the motions of his cockhead sliding back and forth. He stared, fascinated and turned on even more by the sight, 

Ant was also enjoying the flip. He hadn't tried the position before, but was finding it pretty damn hot...especially the way Colin kept running the tips of his fingers along Ant's neck. Furry balls swatted against his nose and forehead with each thrust forward. As Colin's breath started to become shallower, Ant realized that he was getting close again. The strokes in and out became slower and more pronounced, until at last they stopped, the ridge of Colin's cockhead planted against Ant's lips. With a moan and a shudder, he began erupting, hard volleys of cum splashing against Ant's tongue and the roof of his mouth. Ant groaned, sucking greedily at the fount of jizz, savoring Colin's taste. 

Colin leaned down, grasping Ant's rigid cock in his hand, the flesh as hard as steel. Pumping his hand up and down, twisting his wrist and working the tip of his thumb against the tip of Ant's cock, shiny and slick with precum. The man was close, after a long time spent savoring Colin's meat and now having swallowed the nectar from his nuts. His tool somehow became even harder and swelled between Colin's fingers before exploding, pent up lust unleashing across his body. A white streak flew through the air, over his face (still stuffed with Colin's cock), landing with a wet audible smack against Colin's lower abs. Colin's eyebrows shot up with surprise, impressed at the strength of Ant's orgasm. More volleys of cum followed, leaving their mark down Ant's face, along his torso, their intensity finally quelling into soft pulses spunk that pooled down over Colin's hand, into his pubes and down onto his balls. Ant's body shuddered with after shocks, slowly recovering. Colin chuckled, letting go of his grip, his hand a sticky mess. His finger trailed up Ant's body, feeling the flushed hot flesh, until it was back up near his own groin. Extending two fingers, he pulled his cock out of Ant's mouth until just the head remained hidden, wiping Ant's cum off of his fingers, coating his shaft...before slowly plunging it back inside. Ant's eyes closed once more, moaning loudly. Two more times, Colin spread Ant's flavor along his cock and fed it back to him, finally pulling out and knelt down, his tongue now the member sliding between Ant's lips. Both men groaned, tasting one another, their cocks each beginning to throb as they lengthened and filled out again, ready for round two. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**3/5: Prince Charming & Prince Eric (Gil McKinney & Josh Dallas)**

"What the hell?" Gil McKinney yanked on the door a couple more times, hoping that it might somehow open.   
Josh Dallas finally caught up, walking at a slower pace down the hallway, focused on a game on his phone instead of his coworker's struggle. "What's wrong?" 

"The door's locked. Do they close early or something?"   
The pair had finished filming their scenes early for the day and were on the way back to the wardrobe department, to change back into regular clothes. A wardrobe department that was apparently abandoned. Josh had a good guess that the man in charge, Brad, was probably occupied with "measuring" one of the new cast members. 

Gil turned around at the sound of Josh's chuckle, his hand still on the door handle. "Something amusing about the situation?" 

Josh's grin grew a little broader. "Just hadn't imagined driving home dressed like this." His hand waved down his body, garbed in a linen shirt and brown leather pants. Gil's eyes followed, lingering for just a half-second on the full crotch and large thighs before coming back to Josh's face. His own expression was one of uneasiness, his Texas accent showing a bit. "Well, not really looking forward to riding the shuttle bus or walking through the hotel in regal garb." 

"Aww, well, that would make a difference." Josh grinned again, enjoying the sounds of a fellow Southern accent. A lot of the cast was from LA or Britain...and while the Brits had hot accents, there was something comforting about hearing a little drawl again. "Tell you what - you can borrow some of my clothes for the day, so you don't look like you're heading to a ball. The apartments are just a five-minute drive away, and can drop you off at the hotel too." 

Gil's face lit up, the inconvenience of the wardrobe lock-out seemingly taken care of. "You're sure? If you have stuff to do, I can get to the hotel."   
"No, it's not a problem. No plans - Gennifer is visiting her parents, so was just going to spend the day watching tv or the gym or something. Just need to get my stuff out of the lockers." 

"Dude, thanks! You're a hero." Gil smiled at the joke...and was grinning when Josh shot him a fake glare. The two men left, laughter ringing through the hallway. 

\- - - - 

"These look like they should fit you." Josh turned and gave Gil a once-over. The other man was just a few inches shorter, but Josh had a much broader build. He figured one of the smaller shirts shouldn't be too baggy. A t-shirt and a pair of shorts went flying out of his hand, landing on the bed. "There ya go. I've got some clothes in here, be back in a bit." Josh crossed the room, passing Gil on his way to the bathroom, peeling his shirt over his head along the way. Gil had made his way out of his costume, laying it out carefully over the back of a chair, when he heard footsteps padding back into the room. 

"Or not. Forgot that the housekeeper came today." Once again, the tall blonde man strode by...this time in just his underwear, returning to the dresser to get some clothes for himself. "Damn man, that's a bright shade of red." 

Gil's face flushed a bright pink...but didn't come close to the color of his bright red briefs. "Well, if I'd known that I was going to change in front of someone, I would have gone with something boring today." He reached for the shorts and bent forward, lifting one of his feet slightly to begin dressing.   
"Just giving you a hard time. Same thing here - usually just wear something boring to the gym." Gil paused as he glanced up, noticing Josh's own underwear - a pair of sky blue boxer-briefs. Josh squatted down, opening the drawer with shorts in it...and Gil completely froze, mesmerized as the fabric stretched, hugging the skin tightly and displaying the muscles underneath. Josh's ears noticed the lack of sound from behind him - glancing up at the full-length mirror next to the dresser, he saw Gil - body immobile, his eyes fixated on Josh's backside. He cleared his throat just loudly enough to catch the other man's attention - Gil snapped back to the world and looked up, catching Josh's gaze and realizing he'd been caught staring...causing his still-pink cheeks to flush an even darker shade with embarrassment. 

Shortly after, his cheeks were still crimson, but not from bashfulness. The pink hue made its way down his neck and spread across his chest, the skin shiny with sweat. Gil was on his back, fingers digging into the sheets below. His legs were up in the air, each ankle in Josh's firm grip...standing, his torso rolled as his hips moved back and forth, his hefty cock barraging Gil's tunnel. His brown hair dark and matted to his head, Gil's mouth was wide open, his cries filling the air. What had started as coaxing Josh on ("harder, faster") had descended into wordless sounds of pleasure as he felt his insides being pounded. 

Josh pulled Gil's feet up and shifted forward, pressing his chest against the backs of Gil's thighs, his calves resting over Josh's broad shoulders. The new angle gave him the leverage to ram in and out more firmly, while being able to run his hands up and down Gil's legs appreciatively. The sounds of skin slamming into skin came harder and faster...and then stopped suddenly. Gil opened his eyes to see that Josh's were shut tight, his brow furrowed as he took deep breaths. "You okay?" 

The blonde man nodded. "Yeah...just...trying to...not..." They'd been at it hot and hastily, without much foreplay, tearing off what little clothing they'd had on and come together quickly, fucking with a sense of urgency and strong desire. However, Josh wasn't ready to blow his load just quite yet. Catching his breath, he felt his heartbeat slow down just a little, forcing control over his body. Gil watched the broad beefy chest rise and fall, entranced. Looking up, he saw Josh's blonde hair had turned brown with sweat, his blue eyes shining above a crooked grin. His own face broke out into a big smile, enjoying the feelings running through his body and the sight of the man causing them. He patted his hand down on the bed, pushing Josh away gently with his legs. "Here, lay down. I have an idea." 

Lifting Gil's legs, Josh pulled away and climbed over him onto the bed, plopping down on his back. Gil scrambled up onto his knees, straddling Josh's waist. Rocking back and forth, he felt the thick long fuckstick rub up and down the crack of his ass as his hands stretched forward and kneaded the broad muscles of Josh's chest. Leaning down, he took a nipple in between his lips and sucked on it, bringing forth a moan. Reaching a hand backward, his fingertips found Josh's manhood and wrapped around it, appreciating its size. If Gil had to guess, he'd say it was about eight inches...and thick. His mouth had watered at the great-sized cock when it had popped free from the confines of its underwear. Now, pressed against his hole again but out of sight, it felt like a ramming rod. A sigh passed his lips as he pushed back and began taking it in again...a sigh that grew into a grateful groan as the inches slid inside. 

Josh ran his hands up and down Gil's thighs, his legs being one of the few hairy parts of his body. He watched as the muscles of Gil's face moved, expressing his pleasure as he accommodated Josh's girth, his own dick bobbing up and down between them. Slowly, Gil began rocking back and forth, working some of Josh's meat with his ass. Josh responded by pushing up slightly, raising his hips and lowering them again, matching Gil's motions to slide more of his rod into the tight hole. Before long, the full length was sawing in and out, the head the only part of Josh's dick that remained embedded in Gil. Their actions alternated back and forth; at times Gil would dig his fingers into Josh's pecs as his body was pummeled from below...and then Josh would find himself relaxed, arms behind his head, watching as Gil bounced up and down like a kid on a pony, his cock slapping against Josh's abs whenever he slammed down, impaling himself on Josh's pole. Gil's bucking filled the room with the sounds of wet slapping skin on skin and mumbled erotic dirty talk...but when Josh pinned down the man's hips and thrust up, he visibly quaked with ecstasy. Nearly every time Josh buried his cock inside, pushing his balls against Gil's entrance, would result in a moan...and another pearl of clear liquid would pulse forth from his cockhead, creating a sticky puddle on Josh's stomach. 

Josh's own breathing began coming in deeper, heavier breaths. His finger tips dug up and down Gil's thighs. Through the heat of his zealous pleasure, the bottom mounted on top began picking up the signals that the joyride was nearing an end. Moving his hand forward from Josh's chest, he lightly gripped the stubbled chin and ran his thumb along Josh's jaw line, getting his attention. Josh opened his eyes and found Gil's, green and shiny, a sharp look of lust drilling into Josh's own blue pair. "Cum on my ass." The words came out breathy and husky, his body rocking forward and back on Josh's. "On your ass?" Josh was used to Colin and Phillip, who could both be hungry bottoms, begging for it *in* their ass. 

"Yeah - I want to feel you splashing on me." Josh raised an eyebrow and grinned - this would be something new. His fingers clenched onto Gil's hips as he began slamming upward, fast hard thrusts that looked almost more like a punishment...yet Gil bore his fingers into Josh's pecs and cried out for more. His balls churning, Josh felt the moment rising up quickly...and pulled out at the last second, his seed firing against Gil's skin. The first two shots slammed home, riding along the curve of Gil's ass and backside, two white lines appearing suddenly like tribal markings. Josh's entire body went taut as it focused its energy on his balls and shaft, cum pumping out, pouring over the globes of flesh that his shaft was wedged between. A huge sigh escaped his chest as Josh's eyes finally opened again, riding down from an orgasmic high. He watched as Gil's eyes, seemingly on fire, winked...his mouth curling up in a devilish grin. A hand relinquished its grip on Josh's torso and slid down his body, disappearing behind the other man. Josh's cock twitched when Gil's fingers found it. He gulped as they sought purchase along the slick skin, coated in sweat, lube, and lots of cum. Holding Josh's endowment, Gil leaned back, the new wetness allowing it to slide easily back inside. 

His ass muscles clenched and relaxed as he worked the still-hard throbbing cock. Gil ground his hips, savoring the feeling of Josh's pole. His own manhood was enveloped by Josh's wide hand, fingers curling around and moving up and down, working the shaft. Seven inches and slightly curved upward, it ran through Josh's hand as Gil rocked back and forth, working Josh's buried rod, milking it. Josh ran his thumb in a circle around Gil's cockhead, prompting more of the nut nectar to come forth, coating his fingers. He felt the already-rigid member in his grip throb and swell. Gil bit his lower lip and groaned as he exploded; the first shot landed in the ridge between Josh's pecs. The next three came down in a line down his abs, almost like white shiny buttons. The rest of Gil's nuts unloaded in pulses over Josh's pubes and his hand, a big sticky mess. The spasms subsided, both men caught their breath, their cocks softening, enjoying post-orgasmic bliss. Gil curled down, nestling into Josh's upper body, enjoying the feeling of the the beefy man's muscles beneath him. 

"Man, we made a mess...should we hop in the shower and clean up?"   
Gil responded by moving his mouth south, once again taking in one of Josh's big pink nipples in and lightly nibbled it. Deep inside, he felt something stir as Josh's cock, no longer hard but not quite soft, started firming up again.   
"That depends...can we make a mess in there too?"   
Josh gripped Gil's ass and pumped up into it, grinding, a big smile on his face. "Hell yes we can." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**4/5: August & Head Writer (Eion Bailey & JJ)**

Eion Bailey leaned back and sighed with pleasure. Looking back down, he watched as a head bobbed up and down in his lap. This was definitely not how he'd pictured the day turning out. He'd come back onto the set to discuss some ideas that the producers had for bringing his character, August, back onto the show. When the session was over, one of the writers had left the room with him, animatedly discussing some concepts. JJ had gone from bouncing ideas off of Eion to bouncing his lips up and down his pole. 

JJ was laying face down, his body next to Eion's, toes curling into the pillows at the head of the bed. From this position, it was easier to swallow Eion's cock while feeling up the hair and muscles of his thighs. Eion was busy enjoying JJ's legs and back as well, gripping his ass and giving it an occasional smack. After another good swat, he kept the palm of his hand pressed against the curve of JJ's glutes. Reaching over with his other hand, he took hold of JJ's shin and pulled it towards him. The writer got the hint and shifted his weight to his left, until he had a leg on either side of Eion's body. Pushing backward, he arched his back and brought his body up on all fours. 

Eion's hand trailed down from JJ's leg and gripped his cock, pulling it down towards his face. Angling his mouth up, he wrapped his lips around the tip and pulled down on JJ's ass, slowly impaling his own throat until he was buried down to the root. Moving his hands around to JJ's sides, he pushed up, until just the head was inside his mouth, tongue flicking along the bulb, able to breathe again. Hands coming back up, once again he pulled JJ down, swallowing inch after inch. 

After a few times, JJ began moving on his own, thrusting down into Eion's hungry mouth, enjoying the tightness of his throat. Meanwhile, he was working over Eion's cock, his head running up and down its length, enjoying the taste and musky scent of the actor. Eion's fingers dug into his ass, kneading the flesh harder as his desire continued to increase. It all became too much and Eion groaned as his balls pulled up and began pumping out their load. JJ latched his lips around the end of Eion's throbbing member and felt it pulse, hot cum splashing the inside of his mouth. Savoring the taste for a moment, he swallowed before releasing Eion's meat...but kept a hold on it, slowly running his tongue up and down, making sure not to miss a drop. 

Eion's taste flooding his senses, JJ began pumping his hips faster and harder, fucking Eion's face, pressing the back of the man's head into the mattress. The thrusts increased until the rhythm broke, becoming wild bucking as JJ also went over the edge. Pinned against the bed, Eion had no way of getting control of the cock in his mouth. Enjoying the first shot of jizz, the erratic motion caused the cock to slip out of his mouth and he jerked his head around, trying to chase it with his lips. While he was able to catch a good amount of the cum, most of it wound up making a mess all over his face and neck. 

Exhausted, JJ rolled over onto his back, chest heaving with his breath. Eion pulled himself up into a sitting position, bearing an amused expression. Opening his eyes, JJ saw the splatters all over Eion's face and began laughing. Hair disheveled, eyes still dark with lust, lips pink and slightly puffy, and with sticky fluid all over his cheeks, chin, and forehead...Eion was the defining picture of a hot mess. Chuckling, Eion reached up and ran a finger along his jaw, scooping up some of JJ's batter and attempting to flick it at him. Missing his target, both men began laughing even harder...until JJ leaned up and took Eion's finger in his mouth, suckling on it. When he finally let it fall from his lips, he brought them up to Eion's own and the two men began a deep, sensual kiss, exploring each other's mouths again...and the taste of their seed. Slowly, Eion leaned forward, bringing JJ back down onto the mattress, his muscled body pinning him down as their kissing intensified and their exploration of each other's bodies continued, their day far from over.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5/5: Prince Phillip, Kristoff, and Hans (Julian Morris, Scott Michael Foster, and Tyler Jacob Moore)**

For Julian Morris, it was an awesome afternoon. On his hands and knees, a thick cock up his ass and an even thicker one down his throat. He would have had a big smile on his face, if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. 

There were two new guys on set, which was a nice upside with the "Frozen" storyline. Kristoff was being played by Scott Michael Foster and the role of Hans had gone to Tyler Jacob Moore. As it turned out, the guys' shared traits didn't stop at going by three names; they both had nice frat-boy builds, thick cocks, and didn't turn down an opportunity to bust a nut. Once their pants were off and their hard poles revealed, it had made a hot pairing that caused Julian's mouth water and his hole twitch. While the guys were closely matched (and well-endowed) in the meat department, Scott had the advantage in length by about an inch...and Tyler made up for it in girth. 

Julian had decided to play the part of welcoming committee, inviting the guys to hang out at his place. Somehow, the game "I Never" got started, revealing a lot of interesting information...including the tidbit that Scott was no stranger to rimming. Tyler's call of bullshit wound up with Scott demonstrating his affinity...and his skills...on Julian's eager hole. That led to Tyler stuffing his meat into Julian's face. Now the Englishman found himself happily being spit-roasted by the two Midwestern hunks. All three had a combination of horniness and humor which played out in their afternoon tryst. Tyler and Scott would occasionally amuse themselves by timing their thrusts; Julian would then either have cocks entering simultaneously from both ends, sliding in and out in unison...or one would be pulling out while the other glided in, creating a long sawing motion. 

At this particular moment, the guys were on their own rhythms. Tyler had his hands on the back of Julian's head, thrusting in and out with vigor. Julian was moaning, his lips aching as they stretched to their max around Tyler's beer can of a dick. Looking forward, all he could see was hard shaft as it disappeared and reappeared, dark blonde pubes coming in and out of focus. Eyes wandering up, he drank in the sight of a broad, smooth chest, topped off by a cocky grin. "You like that?" Julian did his best to nod; finding it nearly impossible to do so, he improvised by gripping Tyler's thigh and moaning. "No...I think you love it." Tyler winked down at the hungry Brit and began thrusting faster. Julian's mouth made a loud, wet popping noise when the head happened to come out, his mouth staying open so it could plunge back in. 

Looking up and across Julian's body, Tyler watched as Scott leisurely swung his hips back and forth, taking his time and enjoying the tightness of Julian's hole. "Hey Scott. What do you think? Cum on his face...?" Scott grinned. "Or shoot down his throat?" A groan from below gave away the horny bottom's desire.   
Scott chuckled and slapped Julian's rump. "Sounds like he wants Option B." He continued his casual humping as he watched Tyler curl his fingers in Julian's dark brown hair, a serious look crossing the fairer man's features as he got down to business of face fucking their host. A light sheen of sweat enhanced his musculature, making for an impressive sight which turned Scott on and made his own cock throb a little. 

Tyler squinted and his breathing became shallow, signs that he was nearing the edge. "Get ready..." he moaned. Julian pulled halfway off the dick, taking the base in his hand and holding it, feeling as it swelled under his fingers. Suddenly, it jerked violently in his hand a split moment before the head exploded in his mouth, cum blasting against the back of his throat. Julian's throat worked earnestly, trying to swallow the load flooding his mouth. The sixth powerful and copious shot proved too be too much and he had to pull off, finishing what was left on his tongue so he could catch his breath. Three more jolts of cum hit his face before Tyler's nuts were finished, the remainder peacefully pulsing out of the tip as his meat throbbed, satiated. Julian stared at it, still trying to get his jaw to work properly and wondering if a person could actually choke on a dick, feeling as if he'd come close. Still blinking as he came to his senses, he watched, mesmerized, as Tyler's pole came close again, nudging up against his jaw. "You missed some..." A slight Midwestern accent surfaced in the husky voice, as its owner shifted his cockhead along Julian's cheek, pushing jizz along with it as it found its way back between Julian's lips...which suckled before the head was pulled back out again. Tyler wiped Julian's face off with his cock, the white sticky fluid being cleaned off by dips back into Julian's mouth. Finally finished, Tyler shifted his weight and rose to his feet, landing in a nearby chair. 

The scent of cum in the air had its effect on Scott. Tightening his hold on Julian's ass, his pace slowly ramped up. "Yeah, that's it, fuck him. Harder." Tyler encouraged his buddy, while enjoying the show.   
"Don't...want to...hurt him..." Scott's words came between hard breaths as he plowed Julian's hole.   
"Hell. Not THAT hard. But I think he likes getting fucked. Don't you?"   
Julian moaned as Scott hit his prostate again and again, his ass stretching to accommodate the large cock. "Yeah."   
"Yes...?"   
Julian looked up and saw mischief in Tyler's light blue eyes. The same glint that often appeared in his own green ones...a look of sex and devilishness. His mouth, still feeling sore from taking in Tyler, pulled up into a grin. "I like getting fucked."   
Scott watched as the two men played with each other verbally, turned on by their cocky sparring.   
"Like it?"   
"Love it." Julian's English accent rolled out deeper, his voice dripping with lust.   
"You'd take it all day if we gave it to you, wouldn't you?"   
"If you think you can get it up again...you're welcome to find out." 

Tyler pulled himself out of the chair and crossed the space between them, crouching down, his ample cock swaying between his legs. "Why don't you lend a hand?" He took Julian's hand and pulled it forward, nestling it into his groin. "And then you can lend me your ass...when Scott is finished with it." He looked up, smiling at the other top. "How is his ass, by the way?"   
"Oh man, it's tight."   
"Julian...you like Scott's dick?"   
"Bloody hell, yes. It's big."   
"You like getting fucked by a big dick?"   
Julian could feel Tyler beginning to plump up in his hand. "Fucked by one. Or sucking on one. Ungh!" Scott's tempo had increased, slamming into his hole. The dirty talk was having an effect...and Scott wasn't the only one. Tyler was coming to life under his fingers, stiffening and lengthening.   
"You want Scott to fuck you hard?"   
"Yes...oh god...."   
"And then you want me to plow that ass of yours?"   
Julian took in the sight of Tyler's meat and had to think about it for a moment. "Yes..."   
"You don't sound very convincing..." Tyler shifted backward, as if he were getting ready to stand up again. He was stopped by Julian's grip tightening at his base.   
"Yes. Fuck me. With this." Julian gave it a squeeze.   
"Gladly." Tyler leaned down while tilting Julian's torso up, their faces meeting halfway. Mashing his lips against Julian's he forced them open and his tongue entered, exploring and tasting. Julian moaned loudly...and wasn't the only one.   
Scott watched, with a groan, feeling Julian tighten around his cock. His balls pulled up in their sac...and then he was shooting, deep into Julian's tunnel, a loud cry coming from deep in his chest. His hips were shoved hard against Julian's ass, trying to bury further inside. Julian could feel jets of cum pulsing out, quickly one after the other, coating his insides, before Scott's body finally relaxed, slumping down over Julian's back. His lips nuzzled up against Julian's ear, muttering half-finished sentences about how good his hole felt, how hot it was, and wanting more later. When he was completely spent, Scott pulled out and fell backward, sitting on the ground to recover. 

"Come here."   
Julian was on his knees, legs shaking from Scott's fucking. Shuffling forward, he brought himself face to face with Tyler.   
"Turn around..."   
Julian wasted no time in complying, letting go of Tyler's cock, slick with precum, and turning his back to the taller man. A hand found its way to Julian's hip and gently pulled back, bringing him down...until he felt something large and thick pressed against his ass.   
"Sit on it."   
Julian closed his eyes and shifted down with his hips, pushing down. Already warmed up by Scott's pummeling, his hole still put up resistance trying to take in Tyler. Taking a breath, he slowly began sliding down the large mast of flesh, enjoying the feeling of being stretched and filled. After a minute or so, his ass finally pressed against the firm muscles of Tyler's thighs. Exhaling, Julian relaxed...but just momentarily, until Tyler began pushing up, deeper inside, causing another loud moan to escape from Julian's lips.   
"You like that?" Tyler slowly drove in and out.   
"Yes..."   
"You want it?"   
Julian leaned back, against Tyler's chest, his head rolling back against to rest other man's shoulder. "Fuck me." 

Tyler had drawn out, leaving just the head inside of Julian's ass. Digging his fingers down, he thrust up, quickly burying himself balls deep. Again and again, he slid nearly all of the way out, leaving just the tip embedded, before slamming back in. Julian was reduced to a limp moaning mess, supported by Tyler's broad torso. Time stretched as Tyler continued his assault from behind, in no rush to finish, enjoying the warmth and tightness of Julian's anal tunnel. Scott wandered back into the room, wrapped in a towel after a shower, and began getting hard again at the sight of the pair. Julian's legs were splayed open, his upper body leaned back, giving a perfect view of Tyler's thickness railing in and out from below. "Daaaaamn." 

Tyler looked up, breaking out of a lustful trance, and watched Scott settle down in the couch. His towel opened and his cock popped out, only to be wrapped up again with fingers as Scott slowly stroked himself, enjoying the show. "Looks like you guys are having fun," he winked.   
"Oh, he loves it." Tyler rammed in a little harder, emphasizing his words. "Don't ya?"   
Julian's response was just a loud moan, his head rolling side to side on Tyler's shoulder. 

"Hey..." Tyler motioned for Scott to come over. Scott got up out of the chair and crossed the distance to the pair, still casually wanking. One of Tyler's hands slowly made its way up Julian's backside, moving up from his hip and along his spine, nestling into the dark brown curls of his hair. Applying pressure, he brought Julian forward, sitting up on his own rather than leaning into Tyler's chest, as the blonde continued sawing in and out of his hole. Another nudge and he was tilting towards Scott. Tyler used the force of his pounding hips to help propel Julian forward, until the bottom's face bumped into Scott's groin. Getting the hint, Scott stopped tugging on his dick and gripped the base, pointing it at Julian's face. He watched with amazement as it disappeared into Julian's mouth, inch by unrelenting inch, until it had been swallowed whole. Tyler's hand was still on the back of Julian's head, pinning it in place as he began pounding harder into his ass. Scott and Julian both moaned in unison, Scott with his head rolled back and Julian's own muffled sounds coming from around the base of Scott's length. 

"Show him how much you love cock." Tyler's hand let go of the back of Julian's scalp, patting him approvingly on the shoulder. Julian eagerly complied, taking hold of Scott's hips and bobbing his head up and down on the pole before him. Tyler's hands wandered down Julian's backside, enjoying the warm firm skin, slick with sweat, took hold of Julian's hips...and then began hammering his ass with renewed vigor. The pounding resulted in muffled sounds of ecstasy emitting from Scott's crotch. Tyler's speed picked up, battering Julian's ass and sending waves of pleasure through the other man. 

The day's fucking finally took its toll on Julian's body, which couldn't hold back any longer. With a loud groan, his back stiffened and his fingers dug into Scott's skin as he sprayed his load all over the floor, coating the carpet and Scott's feet with jizz. His mouth and ass both clamped down on the cocks inside of him as his orgasm racked his frame. Tyler yelled out, slamming his rod inside one last time before it began shooting off as well, releasing his seed into Julian's abused hole. His cock spasmed with pleasure, as Julian's ass continued clenching around his shaft, his balls firing hard and deep. Spent, he slid out of Julian and settled down on the ground, catching his breath. 

Scott, meanwhile, was revved up. His cock was rock hard and throbbing - Julian's own orgasm and feeling Tyler release had resulted in his mouth frantically working on Scott's tool. Eager for more, Scott pulled out of Julian's mouth and playfully pushed him backwards, rolling the man onto his back. Crouching down on the floor, Scoff lowered himself as well, face to face with Julian, laying on top of him. The Brit's legs automatically wrapped themselves around the Midwestern hunk's waist...and Scott slowly began sinking his manhood back into Julian's ass, lubed up by Tyler's cum and Scott's own earlier load. A sound that was half groan and half sigh rolled out of Julian's throat as he realized he was in for a long, awesome evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
